Ainz’s Black Crusade
by RamboArminius
Summary: 6 dorks from the real world who are fans of both Overlord and 40k ended up trapped in the 40k universe after playing the Black crusade rpg. Then they found that the new world is a Feral world. Ainz finally found someone whom he can relate to... even if they’re all a little crazy. Contains gallows humor. ( May need a beta reader for grammer issues. Pm me if intrested.)
1. Concept

_**(Disclaimer 1: I do not own Warhammer 40,000. Warhammer 40,000 is owned by Games Workshop)**_

_**(Disclaimer 2: I do not own Overlord. Overlord is owned by Kugane Maruyama)**_

_**(Disclaimer 3: this is a work in progress idea as I have not had the opportunity to watch the anime and I don't want to make an ass out of myself and end up getting anything wrong. Despite not watching the anime or reading the light novel, I've become fascinated with overlord through reading fanfictions, seeing scenes of the dubbed version on YouTube, watching a lot of lore videos and exploring the Overlord wiki. I intend to get my dumb little hands on seasons one through three on either Blu-ray or iTunes sometime in the future. This will be my first fanfiction so it may suck regardless.)**_

I plan to write this fanfic for several reasons:

1) A crossover between Anime overlord and the Warhammer 40,000 universe sounded pretty cool to me.

2) I like 40 K fanfiction's that are from chaos's perspective since I'm a Chaos fan. Specifically, I'm a fan of the Traitor Guard. **_Death to the False Emperor! Vote Abbadon for Emperor in M-42! LOL! J/K God, I hope we get a codex._**

3) It's a pain in the butt to find 40K fanfics where you have characters that are from the real world being shoved into their favorite science-fiction franchise.

4) I don't think I've ever seen a crossover fanfic **_(besides The Multiverse Project series by TMO MelonMaster. Great fanfiction series by the way. Definitely recommend it.)_** where you have characters from the real world who are familiar with both intellectual properties.

5) I'm a little tired of 40 K crossover fanfics that are simply just _"40 K invades ***insert other universe here* **and kicks its ass LMAO! :P"_ because I find them repetitive and boring. (No offense). In other words: Im'ma go all, Commissar Gamza up in this motherfucker! This is the reason why I'm not going to have the Forces of Chaos go to war with the Sorcerous Kingdom of Nazarick. Instead, I'm going to have them work together to fight off the Loyalists, Orks, Tau, Tyranids, and Eldar in a 6-way conflict for the New World. Ainz sees The Chaos Forces as a weapon to further his goals in the New World. Neither he or the NPCs worship the Chaos Gods. The Chaos fallow Ainz's orders because of a Black Legion prophecy of him being a emitter of Chaotic energy.

Some of the chaos warbands **(5 traitor guard militias) **interested in the New World are either from the Black Crusade RPG created by Flight Fantasy or completely fan made by me.

This chaos sub faction I've come up with is known as the "Unity of the Vortex". As their name implies they hail from the warp rift known as the screaming vortex (setting in the _Black Crusade_ RPG). they are made up of five so-called congregations that each consist of a Chaos Space Marine Legion, a Chaos Renegade Militia, a Chaos Warfleet, and a fleet designed for sea battles referred to as rogue maritime armadas.

Each warband has an individual known as a Past Dweller. These are ancient humans originating from the third millennium who through unknown means have been accidentally teleported into the 42nd millennium.

In reality they are from the real world and are all hard-core Warhammer 40K chaos fans and they are also hard-core overlord fans. The Past Dwellers are given special tutelage from the leaderships of each warband and after coming to the New World they are also to accompany the Guardians as they work alongside the congregations.

The congregations are known as:

the **_Empire of the Undivided Temple_**

\-- follows chaos undivided and worship all four of the dark gods. Their forces consist of the following:

Chaos Warfleet—_**The Fleet of Righteous Ruin (purely fan made)**_: former Imperial Navy sailors corrupted by chaos.

Chaos Space Marine Legion—**_Burning Eye Legion (mentioned in Black Crusade RPG/fan lore added by me)_**:

this Legion was founded by a former Night Lords Aspiring Champion named Malich who went about his way as its founder and sole member, however after meeting with a former Dark Apostle of the Word Bearers Legion named Bolmerek, the Burning Eye Legion rose to providence. Eventually Malich added the title "Despairion" to his name. He then founded the Unity of the Vortex and after gaining influence over four other chaos space Marine legions, five chaos renegade militias, and their allies, the Dark Captain swore fealty to the Lord of the Black Legion himself… Unfortunately, the founder of the Burning Eye Legion cannot lead such large military force on his own and has decided that he would need guidance. Knowing that the unity is quite useful in his black crusades, Abbadon the Despoiler who has given Despairion orders to send at least all five traitor guard militias to the surface of a feral world the Loyalists pigs have dubbed "Yggdrasil Prime" and to meet up with a local king known as Ainz Ooal Gown. The goal is to have Ainz become the supreme commander of the Unity. The chaos space Marines are then to depart for Vigilus and let the traitor guard take Yggdrasil Prime with maritime support and naval support.

Color scheme is designed with a black helmet, the upper torso of the power armor is grey with blue arms and shoulder pads and the lower torso is red.

Key figures besides Malich

**_Master of Possessions: Jun'Mal the Daemon Caller (purely fan made):_**

a former white scars librarian who has an addiction to causing absolute fear in the enemies of chaos. He is Fanatically devoted to the code of honor created by the past dwellers **_(which is the ONLY reason why the unity of the Vortex doesn't kill human civilians but instead leaves them to fend for themselves unless they swear fealty to them. as a result of this code they actually managed to convince the populations of the planets they invade to turn against the imperium. However they have changed this rule where they spare civilians unless Ainz tells them to do otherwise.)_**

**_Dark Apostle: Bolmerek the Enlightened (purely fan made): _**veteran of the Word Bearers' unsuccessful attack on the Boros Gate led by the Dark Apostle, Marduk, Bolmerek has become somewhat of a religious teacher for the Burning Eye Legion and its traitor guard ally, the Holy Oath.

**_Past Dweller of the Burning Eye Legion: Kevin Martinson known as Ketarus (purely fan made… Obviously)_**

**_Chaos Renegade Militia-- Holy Oath (mentioned in Black Crusade RPG/fan lore added by me):_**

made up of what was once the entire Cadian 13th Regiment. They turned during the 13th Black Crusade on Cadia. Known for their tenacious behavior on the battlefield.

Wear uniforms identical to the uniforms worn by the traitor guardsmen in Blackstone Fortress. Squad leaders wear red berets.

Key figures

**_Demagogue: Grand Bishop Gabriel Haung (Quoted in Black Crusade RPG/fan lore added by me):_**

a deeply religious man, the past dwellers have managed to steer him away from being too fanatical by 40K standards.

**_Tribe of Boiling Blood_**

\-- follows the Blood God, Khorne. Their forces sent to the New World consist of the following:

**_Chaos Warfleet— Tide of Carnage (purely fan made by me):_**

fleet made up of abandoned Imperial Navy sailors who've embraced the bloody doctrine of the Lord of skulls

**_Chaos Renegade Militia-- Skull Hunters Combat Regiment aka Skull Hunters (purely fan made):_**

Former members of the Catachan Jungle Fighters Regiment, the Armageddon Ork Hunters Regiment, and the Kanak Skull Takers Regiment. After fighting in the jungles of the hive world of Armageddon, these guys eventually went insane and then fell to the worship of Khorne. They immediately attacked both Imperial and Ork alike. They have had a hatred for Orks ever sense viewing them as one of the two archenemies of the Blood God.

Uniforms are a mashup of Ork Hunter, Catachan and Kanak uniforms with feral world talismans, as well as chaos and Khornate iconography.

Key figures

**_Demagogue_**: **_Rorick the Bloodbather:_** born on Catachan, Rorick is somewhat unpredictable. Appearing calm and collected at one point the and foaming at the mouth the next. The only ones who are spared from his outburst are the denizens of Nazarick whom have earned his respect. Due to this, he fanatically claims That they are "daemonic saviors sent by the Dark Gods themselves." And that the Blood God has willed that he and his fellow Skull Hunters kill as many enemies as possible because any enemy of Ainz Ooal Gown is an enemy of Khorne.

**_Infernal Sanctuary_**

followers of Tzeentch the Changer of Ways. Their forces sent to the New World consist of the following:

**_Chaos Warfleet: The Changing Fleet (purely fan made by me):_**

chaos fleet that broke away from the thousand suns during the Horus heresy.

**_Chaos Renegade Militia: Free Systems Coalition aka Free Systemers (Quoted in Black Crusade RPG/fan lore added by me):_**

traitor Regiment consisting of Hyspasist infantry from their home domains Legiones Skitarii force and armored and artillery regiments from local PDF. Wears desecrated Imperial Guard uniforms with dark red armor, desert tan fatigues and skitarii vanguard helmets.

**_Demagogue: Grand Marshal Angelica Benoint (mentioned in Black Crusade RPG/fan lore added by me):_**

female cyborg guardsman turned Tzeentchian warlord. Views chaos as mankind's only path to freedom.

**_Creed of Filth_**

Worships Nurgle the Chaos god of decay

Chaos Warfleet: the Star Plague (purely fan made)rotting space pirates who hunt hive fleets

Chaos Renegade Militia: the Brood Monks Brotherhood aka Brood Monks (purely fan made):

Genestealer Cult of Nurgle who use guerrilla warfare to spread disease to their foes.

Uniform is either imperial mining armor or imperial guard flak armor

**_Demagogue: Brigadier-Primus Omar Von Marion Cohaine(purely fan made by me):_**

chaos corrupted Genestealer Primus dedicated to the plague God. Speaks in a slurred raspy voice. Often engages enemies in close combat so he can inject them with poisons.

**_Denomination of bliss_**

followers of Slannesh the dark Prince. Their forces sent to the New World consist of the following:

**_Chaos Warfleet— Pirate Fleet of the Ragged Helix (featured in Black Crusade RPG/a little bit of fan lore added by me):_**

pirate fleet that completely devotes itself to debauchery and hedonism.

**_Chaos Renegade Militia: True Emperor's Liberation Front aka Emperor's Partisans (purely fan made):_**

former Imperial guard penal Legion that escaped from their prison world and later joined the unity after embracing Slannesh, becoming pirates and fleeing persecution by the Ynari. (Slightly comical note. As , the Emperor's Partisans get somewhat scaroused by Shalltear, Albedo, and Solution.)

Wear prison outfits and leather greatcoats with bandannas.

**_Demagogue: Pseudanor (featured in Black Crusade RPG):_** extravagant space pirate. Cocky, Arrogant and full of himself.

**_DISCLAIMER!: Sorry if it seemed a little half-assed towards the end as I'm trying to get this little idea thingy finished before I had to bed. Lol!_**

**_Also, I'm not going to make either side too overpowered. I think they're already overpowered enough! Which is why both overlord and 40K are awesome! By the way even though it's going to be a while before start this thing off, I was thinking of having the _****_Pleiades_****_ be assigned to the command squads of the traitor guard forces, maybe one or two per militia. Based on either their personalities or abilities. I could also choose to have this gimmick applied to Shalltear, Albedo, Demiurge, and Sebas as well. If not, then I'll just have them alternate between militias depending on their orders._**

**_Solution would probably be working alongside the True Emperor's Liberation Front. _****_Lupusegina_****_ is also a candidate for them due to her sadistic nature and sadism is a quality Slaaneshis often display. Though, I think that Lupusegina could also be assigned to the brood monks brotherhood due to her jovial personality as the brood monks brotherhood worship Nurgle who is known for his joviality._**

**_Entoma most definitely would be assigned to the brood monks brotherhood because…. Well…. Bugs._**

**_Yuri would be most likely assigned to the holy oath because of them being the leading force and her being the acting captain of the Pleiades._**


	2. Disclaimer

_**(Disclaimer 1: I do not own Warhammer 40,000. Warhammer 40,000 is owned by Games Workshop)**_

_**(Disclaimer 2: I do not own Overlord. Overlord is owned by Kugane Maruyama)**_

As the old saying goes: damned if you, damned if you don't.

I'll be honest...I know this fanfic is going to suck because it's my first fanfic. It's gonna be terrible and it's probably gonna be a casualty in the endless war between 40k fans and Overlord fans. Both warhammer 40'000 fans and Overlord fans are gonna puke at the sight of this. I'm just writing this for my dumb little enjoyment. Something to collect dust until I look at it again when I'm bored. A project to past time. Escapism from the frustrations of daily life, really. I've no interest in saying which is better because I enjoy them both. In this storyline, my silly 40k non-overpowered heretical weebo ocs: the past Dwellers... are just adding shit to a vague bs prophecy in order to get Nazarick and Chaos on the same side just to see what would happen. The past Dwellers are douchebags to each other and anyone they work with just for fun.


	3. Prologue: true prophecy is true, brah

_**(Disclaimer 1: I do not own Warhammer 40,000. Warhammer 40,000 is owned by Games Workshop)**_

_**(Disclaimer 2: I do not own Overlord. Overlord is owned by Kugane Maruyama)**_

_**(I finally got Grammerly on my computer and I added 5 more Past Dwellers but you'll meet them later in the story. I attempted to try and change the prologue a bit to try and make it not too cringey. I've been trying to fix the typos all day! I usually write with a text-to-speech device on my computer. Unfortunately, I wrote a majority of this on my phone.) **_

_**I'm actually really nervous that this might suck.**_

_**I also intend to do a lot of browsing on the Overlord Wikipedia since I don't think I'd have time to read all the volumes of the Light Novel, unfortunately. I started writing this while on a cruise to Mexico. It's a pain in the ass trying use the app while in Airplane Mode! But on a positive note, recently got seasons 1 and 2 of Overlord. I'm thinking about getting the LN equivalents to season 3 and the Light novel volumes that take place after that.**_

_**Can anyone guess the grunge song quoted in the prologue of this pitiful attempt at a 40k/Overlord crossover?**_

_**Welp...here goes nothing...**_

_***winces as he prepares to get torn a new one in the comments/review section***_

Prologue: true prophecy is true, brah…

_"Messenger of fear in sight_

_Dark deception kills the light_

_Hybrid children watch the sea_

_Pray for father roaming free_"

-The Thing That Should Not Be by Metallica

It was something that Johan Richter and his friends always remembered and WOULD remember for the rest of their existence...

He and 20 others were HUGE fans of 6 things: grunge, heavy Metal, military history, hentai, Overlord and Warhammer 40,000 (specifically Chaos). They all played the 40k tabletop RPG Black Crusade. Johan was the GM. They had it to where their characters created an alliance of warbands that claimed to rule over the Screaming Vortex. This sub-faction was known as the Unity of the Vortex temporarily led by Malich, a Chaos Space Marine character quoted in the game's main rulebook. They loved the story they all set up.

Suddenly, they all awoke on the fictitious planet that was the Vortex's base of operations! They were stuck in the Warhammer 40,000 universe! But...all 21 of them saw everything in anime form. They all found this weird at first, sure... but eventually, they had all gotten used to it and gave up on trying to figure out why. What shocked them was that the characters they created claimed that all 21 of them were seen in visions the characters had been having. They joined their characters' respective warbands and became the Past Dwellers.

Unfortunately only Johan Richter (Now known as Lord Enforcer Valek) and Kevin Martinson (Now known as Aspiring Champion Ketarus) had managed to remain at least "mostly" sane while the other 19 Past Dwellers were driven to utter madness.

Nordo, who was part of the chaos corrupted genestealer cult called the Brood Monks Brotherhood had it the worst. It didn't help with what they discovered about their new surroundings. It happened a year ago. Somehow, A red marker from Dead Space and five battalions of Unitologist Militia soldiers ended up in the 40k universe! The Brood Monks accidentally encountered the Unitologist troops. Then the necromorphs popped up. The marker drove Nordo even more insane, but long story short they managed to destroy both the marker and the necromorphs and the surviving Unitologists became worshippers of Nurgle and joined the brotherhood. However, the extra damage had already been done to Nordo's sanity. Valek was glad that at least both the marker and necromorphs that teleported into the 40k universe were no more.

Valek and the five other past Dwellers in the Traitor Guard all met on the "bridge" of the Space Hulk, DX 38 (damn the Unity really needed to change the name of its Flagship!) which was orbiting the feudal world known as Yggdrasil Prime.

"Kinda reminds me of Overlord. What the frak is so warp damn strategically important about this planet, anyway?" complained Xarian, the past Dweller of the True Emperor's Liberation Front who spoke with a Polish accent. He wore a defiled Adeptus Abities uniform. "I mean aren't we supposed to be kicking Xenos ass and killing Loyalist sukas on Vigilus? Why'd we leave? What the hell, man? And why did the boss only call the Chaos Renegade Militias instead of calling ALL the warbands? What the hell's going on?"

**{ Author's Note: I assume 'sukas' means 'bitches' in both Polish and Russian. Please correct me if I'm wrong and I will correct it. English is my native language and I know only a little Spanish from Spanish class in high school and a little Polish from a visit to Poland}**

Valek rolled his eyes. "Look. The Dark Captain and I will explain everything. Just shut up and be patient."

Xarian sighed in annoyance. "Alright fine."

A space marine stepped out of the shadows. His face was burnt and scared from centuries of combat experience. His teeth were practically fangs. He spoke in a raspy voice. "As you are all well aware, I, Malich Despairion, cannot lead the Unity on my own. I've decided to step down and simply remain as the Dark Captain of the Burning Eye Legion. Someone else should take up the role of Master of the Screaming Vortex."

Everyone except Valek, the Burning Eyes and the Holy Oath were shocked.

One renegade could be heard shouting: "The Prophecy foretold by the Black Legion's Lord Vigilator is happening already!? By the Dark Gods. This was unexpected."

Another Renegade was quick to respond. "Oh, grow the frak up, Simmons. The Prophet is a warp-damn myth created by desperate optimism!"

Malich raised a gauntleted hand and the crowd of guerrilla soldiers and space pirates went silent. "Fear not, for our new Commander calls Yggdrasil Prime his home. Yes, my brothers and sisters, the prophecy is true. There are 9 nation-states on Yggdrasil Prime that have caught our attention. They are: the Sorcerous Kingdom of Nazarick..."

The renegade past Dwellers aside from Valek: Dakkelen of the Holy Oath, Aganar of the Skull Hunters Combat Regiment, Osarius of the Free Systems Coalition, Nordo of the Brood Monks Brotherhood, and Xarian of the True Emperor's Liberation Front all stood in confused shock as Malich continued and a holographic map of the planet appeared.

"...The Re-Estize Kingdom, the Baharuth Empire, the Elf Kingdom, the Roble Holy Kingdom, the Slane Theocracy..."

_NANI!?_

Those were nations from Overlord! So THAT'S why they saw everything in anime form! Holy shit! 40k had come to the New World! Malich had listed the seventh nation-state.

"...the O'Shar Republic..."

_Wait. Who in the fuck are the O'Shar Republic?!_

"...the Sakarian Principality..."

_Who in the frak are the Sakarian Principality?!_

"...and finally, the latest nation-state to be founded ...the Royal Empire of Jakora."

_Who in the frakking FUCK are the Royal Empi- ...screw it! You get the idea!_

A Renegade from the True Emperor's Liberation Front spoke up. "What do we know of these factions?"

Malich smiled. "I'm glad you asked. You have our spies, Valek and the other Past Dwellers to thank for that information. I'll have the Lord Enforcer explain. Valek?"

The spies of the Unity had their origins in cults linked to the Alpha Legion, so they were extremely skilled and were reliable sources of information.

Valek cleared his throat.

"After spying on these nation-states since Nazarick's mysterious appearance on Yggdrasil Prime, we have recently discovered that an Inquisitorial retinue has infiltrated the Slane Theocracy. This explains their unofficial nation-wide conversion to the Imperial Cult about a month ago and the suspicious deaths of its leaders, the Cardinals. The Slane Theocracy has become a puppet government of the Imperial Loyalists and their False Emperor, therefore they are one of our foes. As a result of this, the Slane Theocracy's deadliest warrior, Zesshi Zetsumei has defected to the Sorcerer Kingdom."

"I FRAKING HATE THOSE INQUISITORIAL SHITWADS!" shouted Nordo, the past Dweller of Nurgle. He wore a Mordian Iron Guard uniform that looked similar to a 21st century enlisted USMC dress blues uniform, the coat had Marker symbols all over it and the original iconography replaced with chaos iconography. He was also wearing black combat boots.

"So, the Corpse-worshipin' scum are copying a strategy from the 'Nids, eh?" muttered the Vagabond who was the Chaos Kelermorph of the Brood Monks Brotherhood and one of Nordo's mentors. "Nurgle above, the Loyalists must be getting desperate."

Valek nodded. "To top it off:

the Re-Estize Kingdom has been in infiltrated by the Tyranid Genestealer Cult known as the Regiment of the Clawed Hand,

the Elf Kingdom is siding with the Ynari in exchange for the Ynari homunculi to turn the Elf king into an Eldar,

plus, the O'Shar Republic...(formerly known as the Argland State Council) is secretly allied with the Tau Empire after the scum preached their 'Greater Good' crap to the local populace,

and an Ork Clan of Mork has established a hidden base somewhere in the swamps of Yggdrasil Prime...not to mention the Greenskin bastards have brought Feral Ork tribes with them. They have completely destroyed the abhuman race known as 'Orcs' with a 'c'"

Aganar who was an American of Mexican ancestry groaned as he facepalmed. He wore apparel akin to those knife wielding enemies from Spec Ops: The Line and was wearing a Green Beret with a Khornate symbol on it. "So that means that the _Coños_ will have feral world allies to act as swarmer units and magic Casters to supplement their psykers?"

**{ Author's Note: I heard 'Coños' means 'Cunts' in Spanish. Please correct me if I'm wrong and I will correct it. English is my native language and I know only a little Spanish and a little polish}**

"I'm afraid so, Aganar." Dakkelen raised his hand and Valek pointed "Yes, Dakkelen?"

"Uhhh...I'm curious, Lord Enforcer Valek...What's the political situation with the Principality and the Royal Empire?"

A somewhat sadistic grin crept its way onto the Traitor Commissar's face behind the bandanna he was wearing. Valek chuckled as he answered his fellow Past Dweller's question.

"You savages are gonna LOVE the good news I've got for you...completely untouched by any Xenos or heathen influences...no knowledge of the galaxy at large...and they are so despised by their OWN people who live under oppressive absolute monarchies that they would be more than happy to rebel against their oppressors. Perfect targets for sick monsters like us."

The bloodthirsty cheer throughout the briefing room could probably be enough to wake the dead. (pun intended)

When the Renegades managed to contain their excitement, Valek continued.

"And before you ask...The Baharuth Empire is a vassal state of Nazarick and the Holy Kingdom seems to be on the verge of defeat...although remnants of the Roble Holy Kingdom's military have established a resistance movement, The so-called 'Holy Kingdom Liberation Army'...in my opinion... the pricks are just a buncha weak, pretentious, arrogant, self-righteous, holier-than-thou, heathen _domkofts_. They are led by a woman named Remedios...pfft...more like 'Retardios' if you ask me."

Some of the renegades chuckled at the politically incorrect insult. There was a short pause as Valek was lost in thought. "Sir?" A concern Brood Monk asked. "Is something wrong?" Valek regained his composure. "No, there's nothing wrong." He cleared his throat and gestured to the other Past Dwellers. "..Uhh...if you'll excuse me I must converse with my kin." The Traitor Guard and Malich gave The Past Dwellers weird looks but let it slide as Valek, Dakkelen, Aganar, Osarius, Nordo, and Xarian all ran into a separate room.

"Oh my fucking god, lads! we just might experience an Overlord/ Warhammer 40k crossover!" Dakkelen shouted with fanboyish excitement.

Aganar was sweating. "Dude, are you sure we wanna drag Ainz into this? Keep in mind that he is ALSO trying to maintain a 'badass cunning dark fantasy antihero' archetype...just like the 6 of us and the other 15 Past Dwellers back home in the Vortex. I haven't been this nervous since my family first moved to Stockton from Fresno."

Nordo nodded. "Dude's emotion suppressor thingy would be struggling to keep him from freaking out if he ended up with 5 armies groveling at him."

"Yeah." Osarius said. "Not to mention that the NPCs, the people of Nazarick, Niea's cult and the chaos would all be expecting him to fight and win a planetwide futuristic war on 5 fronts. I thought that Khayon made that 'Prophet' shit up to when a bet against Valek"

"He DID make it up." Valek said in reassurance. "Aside from us, he and the rest of the Ezekarion are the only ones who know that the "prophecy" is bullshit. Besides, he always maintained that prophecy is a load of superstitious horseshit. At least it convinced the Unity to get off their asses. All it took was to tell them that going to Vigilus and killing as many heathens and aliens as possible would cause a savior to lead them to glory and blah blah blah."

Dakkelen shrugged. "Something tells me the denizens of Nazarick may be put off by all the chaotically chaotic chaos-y chaos-ness and shit."

Xarian piped in. "Look, We need leaders, they'll need the tech. Chaos works with Nazarick because...prophecy. Nazarick works with chaos because...useful army of psychopaths from space. we work with Chaos because good is dumb annnnd we work with Nazarick because...Albedo, Nigredo, Rubedo, The Battle-maids, Shalltear, Zesshi, EvilEye, Hell...even Clementine are all hot and gorgeous as fuck!... My mind says: 'forget it. It ain't gonna work.' But my third leg says: 'your favorite OP waifus would probably be awesome dominatrixes, man! It's totally worth a try!'"

Nordo made a grin. "Yeah...I'd LOVE to submissively make out with all of them and be their bitch! Anime chicks always look sexier when they are NOT wearing lipstick...lipstick on anime chicks is kind of a turn off for me...even if we probably wouldn't be allowed to touch...we can still gwak like a bunch of weeb perverts, right?"

Valek nodded immediately. "Ja, I agree with Xarian's crotch...Overlord waifus are best waifus...it's a weeaboo's wet dream. Nazarick plus Chaos = super duper sexy awesome sauce, therefore Old Bone Daddy is the Prophet of the Unity. Time to make Ainz Ooal Gown the Overlord of the Screaming Vortex...whether he likes it or not...I'll just say that some BS that the Supreme Beings are demi-Gods of the Dark Gods or something, hopefully, our fellow heretics are gullible enough to believe it (no offense against the warlords and their subordinates who taught us everything we know) Also we've gotta come clean with Ainz but NOT when ANYONE other than us Past Dwellers and him are around. And NO ONE says anything about Overlord being a light novel or an anime. Ainz can only know about 40k being a fictional universe, not Overlord. Got it?"

the Past Dwellers all returned to the briefing room. Valek continued.

"Now then ladies and gentlemen you're all probably wondering what has drawn the Unity's attention to this world. You remember the prophecy that Lord Malich mentioned, correct? That's because Nazarick's leader will lead us to victory. This man... "

The map of Yggdrasil Prime changed to an image of what looked like a walking skeleton. Except this skeleton's height reminded the Renegades of a space marine's height. He wore what looked like a ceremonial robe of some sort. He had red glowing eyes and carried a staff made of skilled craftsmanship.

"He is the Prophet sent to us by the Dark Gods! His armies are led by holy daemonic beings created by Demi-Gods from the warp! He is Ainz Ooal Gown! He is our Overlord!"

The Traitor Guard began a chant which echoed throughout the ship:

"AINZ OOAL GOWN!"

"AINZ OOAL GOWN!"

"AINZ OOAL GOWN!"

"The Sakarian Principality is our first target. Dealing with them should take about a month. After the Prophet takes notice of our courageous deed, we shall reveal ourselves to him, but when we do so...we are going to do it with style! We'll discuss the assault on Sakaria in one Terran standard hour. Let our Black Crusade begin!"

One year later*

"Wait...What exactly you mean the Principality is 'more or less destroyed'? And by whom?" Two years ago, Ainz Ooal Gown had promised to destroy the Sakarian Principality after it's soldiers massacred several villages that were under Nazarick's protection. He knew that Sakaria had suddenly gone all 21st century North Korea on the New World's ass for a whole year, but he never thought that this was the reason why. Albedo was afraid Ainz would be angry with her. The Sorcerer King noticed her reaction. "I'm not mad, Albedo. I just wasn't expecting this to be the case."

"Demiurge and a small force are surveying the damage as we speak, Lord. He feels that you should see this for yourself." The succubus reported.

"I see...I will be there shortly. I need you to keep an eye on Nazarick while I'm away."

Ainz collected his staff, stood in the center of the room and uttered one simple incantation.

**[Gate]**

A portal appeared before the ruler of death and he stepped through it.

When Ainz reached his destination which was a hill overlooking the capital city of the Sakarian Principality, he saw Demiurge looking down at the city...or at least...what was left of it. "What do you think exactly happened, Demiurge?" Ainz asked the Arch-Devil. Nazarick's strategist appeared to be just as surprised by the situation as everyone else. "Well, my lord..." he said. "It seems someone got here first...this explains the Principality's silence and inactivity." Ainz and Demiurge noticed certain details. But those details only led to more questions than answers. And one of the questions that Ainz had was...

_What the fuck!? Are those tank tracks!?_

A week later Ainz couldn't shake the nervousness and confusion in his mind as he sat at his desk staring at the papers detailing the fate of the Principality.

Another thing that bothered him was that while he and Demiurge inspected the ruins of the Sakarian palace, he saw the words:

"Glory to the Prophet of the Dark Gods" written in blood above the entrance.

As they went inside, the following was also written in blood:

_I believe them bones are me_

_Some say we're born into the grave_

_I feel so alone_

_Gonna end up a big ole pile a them bones._

Whoever did this sure loved writing stuff in blood.

Later Ainz was in his office dwelling on the fate of Sakaria.

_Man, this doesn't make any freaking sense! Ainz thought to himself Tank tracks! Fucking tank tracks! I mean what the hell is this, Gate: thus the JSDF Fought There!?_

Albedo suddenly entered the room. "Lord Ainz, The lower lifeforms from the inferior nation of Jakora are launching an attack on the great tomb."

Suddenly explosions could be heard from outside the tomb. Ainz and the NPCs all gathered outside to see the Jakorans either dying or dead. Ainz could see in the distance several figures approaching the tomb. He realized that the massacre had been caused by artillery. The figures all stood in front of the tomb. _We are so fucked..._ Ainz thought. suddenly they bend the knees. One dressed as something akin to a satanic version of a ww2 era Soviet commissar smiled and spoke with a German accent.

"Do you see brothers and sisters!? Behold! the Prophet Ainz Ooal Gown and the Holy daemonic angels created by the children of the Dark Gods stand before us as prophesied by the Black Legion's first Sorcerer! The Ruinous Powers themselves have given us our saviors! Be honored, soldiers of the Forces of Chaos, For we stand in the presence of the Unity's new Commanders! the Holy Land of Nazarick is now a place we protect with our very lives in return for the hope he has given to both the Unity and to the True Emperor of Mankind!"

The army behind him cheered and began waving flags...some of those flags were that of Nazarick.

_WHAAAAAAT THE FUUUCK!? Who the- What the- How the-...What the HELL is going on?!_

The man's excited grin only grew wider as Albedo stepped forward. "Who are you?" She asked sternly. The man chuckled. "Infinite apologies, Lady Albedo. Forgive this lowly human dog for his lack of manners. I am Lord Enforcer Valek...Our armies asked only to kill your foes in your divine eldritch names..." He bowed in a gentlemanly fashion. "For to kill in your names is to kill in name of our Warmaster Abbadon the Despoiler and to kill in his name is to kill in the name of your grandparents...the Dark Gods."

Demiurge adjusted his glasses with a smirk. "As expected of Lord Ainz. His plans continue to astonish and shame my highest expectations."

Ainz could only utter a single sentence in his mind:

_Why me?_

He looked at Valek who winked at him and the NPCs and whispered to where only ainz could hear him: "Look, Satoru or whatever your real name is...just play along, you boneheaded couch potato...just play along goddamn it...and tell the NPCs to play along too."

_He...knows who I really am!?_

"This calls for a celebratory sacrifice!" Valek suddenly shouted with glee. "Bring forth those two Sakarian maggots who refused the cause and the deserter." Two men were dragged in front of Ainz by two soldiers. the two captives were made to stand a in front of Valek in a single file line facing away from. A guy was a flamethrower set the first two captives (the deserter and one of the Sakarians) on fire. They died within at least two minutes. Valek then pulled out a combat knife and slit the throat of the deserter making the blood squirting from his wound extinguishing the burning body of the other two victims.

_Whelp, at least we get some extra undead…..Let's a Death Knight and… _Ainz decided to put some of the corpses of the Royal Empire's troops to good use as Skeleton Warriors "uh…Soldiers. Bring me nine of those Jakoran bodies." The Renegades did so immediately. Ainz transformed the Unburnt Sakarian's body into a Death Knight. But when he used the spell to create Skeleton Warriors, only ten corpses transformed. The chaos deserter's charred husk remained just that: a lifeless scorched body. Ainz also noticed that the ten skeletons looked different….their outfits looked more vampire-ish? Valek then said: "Grave Guard from Warhammer Fantasy?!"

*Ainz throne room*

"So you use this vague prophecy to put me in command of this sub-faction of yours? And you guys are also trapped in a game as well?"

"Yes, my Japanese friend. " Valek said with shrug. "Us and 15 others were 'isekai-ed' into a dark science fantasy franchise called Warhammer 40,000. The 21 of us are the REAL creators of the Unity of the Vortex. Turns out Abbadon doesn't give a flying fuck about the Unity, but we 'Past Dwellers' always manage to bullshit that it's all for him and the Gods." The Lord Enforcer smirked

"And In return for using the Baharuth Empire to provide a recruitment source for your Militias and playing the part of your 'Prophet'?..." Even though he couldn't show it. Ainz was skeptical. But what choice did he have?

"We keep both our true identities and your identity as a secret from your subordinates, we teach your NPCs how to tactically survive the 42nd millennium, and Yggdrasil-prime no go boom boom." Xarian answered

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Japanese bone daddy man." Nordo said mockingly. "Just give us something to kill, and give the 6 of us opportunities to act like retarded fanboys when we think no ones looking and our militias will blow up the annoying things...'boss'". The word boss was dripping with sarcasm.

_Great...now I have to live up to the expectations of freakin' space Satanists!_ Ainz lamented internally. _Well, at least I have someone who knows what I'm going through...Well sort of._


	4. Author’s Note about The unity

The Unity is practically a sub faction within chaos that has only recently conducted any operations after not doing anything for 2 centuries aside from very minior operations. Iskandar Khayon (as in the Black Legion Sorcerer from the _Black Legion_ series by Aaron Dembski-Bowden)  made up the "prophecy" when Valek betted him that he couldn't "motivate the un-ambitious bastards to off their asses and fight on Vigilus." The Unity are practically the rejects of chaos. The Imperium is going all covert and shit because they don't want a repeat of Vraks were the planet was kinda turned into a useless bombed out wasteland despite a Loyalist victory. The Tau Empire is trying to have the O'shar Republic built up a feral world human Militia to act as cannon fodder for enemy melee units- err I mean a "pro tau resistance movement". All the factions know of Nazarick's existence. They just feel that they need to deal with the other 40k factions first and then deal with the small fry.

Yeah, I like Overlord, but Nazarick could never be able to fight a 40k faction without captured 40k weapons and vehicles or without aide or advice from a 40k faction. The Past Dwellers are the only people whom Bone daddy can be himself around, rather than having to putting up an "Evil Overlord" gimmick around them. Despite appearing normal, all 21 past Dwellers were driven insane by the horrors of chaos in the Warhammer 40,000 universe. Valek being the less afflicted (shifting between a normal person and an emotionless killer) and Nordo being the worst (gibbering to himself and claiming to hear voices)

The past Dwellers now view war as a pastime and want Nazarick to satisfy their addiction to madness and battle.


	5. WAAAAGH! WAT IZ IT GUD FER? Part 1

_**(Disclaimer 1: I do not own Warhammer 40,000. Warhammer 40,000 is owned by Games Workshop)**_

_**(Disclaimer 2: I do not own Overlord. Overlord is owned by Kugane Maruyama)**_

**_Addendum: Sorry for the lack of updates but a family member recently passed away._**

For those who have not heard of Warhammer 40,000…. I highly recommend looking at these videos by YouTubers since I don't know how to explain 40k.

**EXPLAINED - What is Warhammer 40,000? | Beginners Guide to 40K + Lore - Luetin09 **

watch?v=zmZcIX5PEyo&t=16s

**WARHAMMER 40,000 - A Full Beginner's guide - Luetin09**

watch?v=M6M9-oFEKpk&t=759s

**Explaining Machine Spirits - Magos**

watch?v=sqzDGXqgJ9M

**The Warp and Daemons Explained – Baldermort**

watch?v=27PIaW3PTUs&t=27s

**40K Lore For Newcomers - What Is... The Imperium Of Man? - 40K Theories**

watch?v=QpmaNo_I31A

**40K Lore For Newcomers - Who Is... The Emperor? - 40K Theories**

watch?v=hNFzw7qZosE

**40K Lore For Newcomers - Who Are... The Primarchs? - 40K Theories**

watch?v=tga1S4Kx3tA

**40K Lore For Newcomers - Who Are... The Space Marines? - 40K Theories**

watch?v=mvWBqyYkboo

**40K Lore For Newcomers - What Is... The Inquisition? - 40K Theories**

watch?v=Tcx3Qshs6K0

**40K Lore For Newcomers - What Is... The Astra Militarum/ (Loyalist) Imperial Guard? - 40K Theories**

watch?v=JNZfPYfbykM

**40K Lore For Newcomers - What Are... Ogryns? - 40K Theories**

watch?v=QGcSST1qflo

**Ratlings - Astra Militarum Axilla- Baldermort **

watch?v=VHACPbeYfsk&t=46s

**40 Facts and Lore on Beastmen in the Imperium of Man, Warhammer 40K - OneMindSyndicate **

watch?v=QaBsXjmiZkA

**40K Lore For Newcomers - What Is... The Adeptus Mechanicus? - 40K Theories**

watch?v=yxCtK8nS-co

**40 Facts and Lore on the Machine Spirit Warhammer 40K - OneMindSyndicate**

watch?v=ZSmfLj2zejo

**40K Lore For Newcomers - What Are... Imperial Knights? - 40K Theories**

watch?v=qDY3MbEVXxE

**40K Lore For Newcomers - Who Was... Horus? - 40K Theories**

watch?v=UJCM9vetlQo

**40K Lore For Newcomers - What Is... Chaos? - 40K Theories**

watch?v=ksEBj8l5Kxg&t=73s

**40K Lore For Newcomers - What Are... Chaos Space Marines? - 40K Theories**

watch?v=5a-Knd9t8zk

**THE BLACK LEGION + Audio Drama intro – Baldermort**

watch?v=XpEYvy8YO6o

**Word Bearers + Audio Drama intro – Baldermort**

watch?v=8xN9QUrkXsg

**NIGHT LORDS + Audio Drama intro – Baldermort**

watch?v=Q4qspMss-Mo&t=722s

**Warhammer 40k Lore - Mutants, Who are They? – Grimdarknarrator**

watch?v=tYyDV6h0Dic&t=61s

**40 Facts and Lore about Chaos Beastmen Warhammer 40K – OneMindSyndicate**

watch?v=_NpiVl7fLxw

**40k Stories: The Lost and the Damned aka the Traitor Guard - Tactica Imperialis**

watch?v=TXMxxq0cKbw&t=204s

**Warhammer 40K Lore Dark Mechanicus - Michael Snow**

watch?v=TZ-5_x5nY4Y&t=12s

**40K Lore For Newcomers - Who Are... The Orks? - 40K Theories**

watch?v=bnmFw3ZZM80&t=973s

**The Secret History of the Orks Warhammer 40K Lore – Baldermort**

watch?v=Cmyp78wjA4M&t=1101s

**40K Lore For Newcomers - What Is... The T'au Empire? - 40K Theories**

watch?v=fxVGm_gyR6M&t=769s

**40 Facts and Lore about Humans in the Tau Empire Warhammer 40k – OneMindSyndicate**

watch?v=3gphncPX04I

**40K Lore For Newcomers - Who Are... The Tyranids? (Ft. Zoran the Bear) - 40K Theories**

watch?v=vsQcUcsQo1o&t=9s

**Genestealer Cults – Baldermort**

watch?v=MqfeZGDRI-0&t=730s

**40K Lore For Newcomers - Who Are... The Aeldari? - 40K Theories**

watch?v=Dc4IRlbcYAY&t=153s

**40K Lore For Newcomers - Who Are... The Harlequins? - 40K Theories **

watch?v=-OQvz5KQdIE

**40K Lore For Newcomers - Who Are... The Drukhari? - 40K Theories**

watch?v=2rPTs40bYdU&t=532s

**Dark Eldar Drukhari Warhammer 40K Lore – Baldermort**

watch?v=0FLXPPlermE&t=89s

**The Ynnari Warhammer 40K Lore – Baldermort**

watch?v=FKdo7C_VWqU

"So where are you guys actually from, anyway? I didn't get your names. And why'd you use this fake prophecy, anyway?...annnnnd ...uhhh...what did your friend mean by 'act like retarded fanboys'?" Ainz asked. Valek paused for a moment. _He probably wasn't paying attention when I introduced myself to the guardians. No harm in answering that or his other questions truthfully, I suppose...except the last question. _He thought.

"My birth name is Johan Richter. My '40k' name is Valek. I'm originally from Switzerland." The Swiss gentleman said with pride. "I'm the Lord Enforcer for the Traitor Guard elements of the Unity. I act as a high-ranking disciplinary officer and an advisor of sorts. I'm also in charge of military intelligence. In the unlikely event that you or the NPCs are having trouble with keeping either those bureaucratic morons in the Baharuth Empire or the lowlives of the Eight Fingers Organization in line, me and my brothers and sisters in the Enforcer's Cadre will be more than happy to see if we provide assistance in…disciplinary matters."

Ainz nodded. "I'll keep that option in mind. So why'd you come to this planet?"

Valek shrugged. "Weeeeeellllll...um... let's see...uhhh...Our spies have been watching Nazarick since it first appeared in the New World so me and the commanders of the Unity decided that the Sorcerous Kingdom's agents could provide us with a bit of an edge and we were hoping that you and Demiurge could help us drive our enemies off your planet...annnnnd I used the prophecy to get the chaos to trust you and the NPCs because me and the other 20 past Dwellers think Nazarick's pretty badass, it gives me and the other Past Dwellers someone to have a normal conversation with...that's _you_ by the way...and gives the Chaos Warbands, Warfleets, and Armadas of the Unity something to do other than sit around in space doing nothing except being cynical and shit...and a chance to prove ourselves to the rest of the Forces of Chaos."

He then turned to the past Dweller who was wearing desecrated armor that looked like a 21st-century pilots flight suit. He also had a helmet with a visor covering his eyes. The guy spoke with an accent that sounded Irish. "My birth name is Marus McCullen but the guy n' gals is the traitor guard call me Dakkelen. I'm the Traitor Guard past dweller of Chaos Undivided and part of the chaos renegade militia known as the Holy Oath. I was born and raised in Ireland. Me and the other Traitor Guard Past Dwellers with the exception of Valek act as...well I...guess you could say we're battlefield specialists or somethin." The Irish said with a shrug that was similar to the one Valek did.

"Uhh...What exactly do you mean by 'battlefield specialist'?" Ainz inquired to which Dakkelen shrugged again. "We accompany the Militias' Command Squads in battle or a kill team while being supervised by our mentors who are highly trained veterans. They taught us how to survive in this hellish war-torn shithole of a galaxy. Each Militia is divided into sub-factions. I'm with the Holy Oath sub-faction called the Reborn 237th. If ya need a jack of all trades we're here for you."

Ainz nodded and then turned to Aganar who saluted. "I was born as Javiar Ramirez from the United States, but I'm now known as Aganar. I'm with the 64th Combined Militia which is part of the Skull Hunters Combat Regiment. The Imperial Guardsmen of Khorne the Blood God are at your service to wage war for the people, My Lord."

_Okay…_ Ainz thought. _So far we got_ _a guy from Switzerland, an Irish dude and an American._

"Name's Jacob Moriarty!" The twitching guy shouted in a enthusiastic tone. "but you can call me Nordo. I'm a proud renegade in the Cult of the Devil's Fog within the Brood Monks Brotherhood. We're followers of the Chaos God Nurgle aka the Plaguefather. If you need territory to be protected by a gauntlet of death and despair or a city to be defended by a bunch of religiously fanatical mutated freaks who worship a god of disease..."

He grinned under the blood tinged bandages that covered his nose and mouth. "The Brotherhood is here to please!"

He then let out a cackle that reminded Ainz of Mark Hamil's performance as the Joker or something. "...Oh yeah...and I'm from Ye Old 'Murica just like Aganar."

_Two Americans, actually... _Ainz thought internally correcting himself.

The Guy who reminded Ainz of judge dredd smirked and said "Dzień dobry, pan Ainz. Mam na imię Stanisław Wójcik. Jestem z Polska."

_Is that Russian or something? _Ainz wasn't expecting one of them to speak in a language he'd never heard or knew the name of. "Uhhhh...I uh only speak English and Japanese...so I uh have no idea what you just said...I...um...don't speak Russian-"

The guy laughed hysterically. "You thought I was speaking Russian?! HAHAHAHA! Even though you have no skin or muscle tissue on your face it's obvious by your tone of voice that you were fucking confused as hell! I think your emotion suppressor thing is drunk!" He continued to laugh for 10 minutes until he calmed down and spoke.

"I'm not Russian...though my grandfather on my mom's side was born in Russia and my grandma on my mom's side was Ukrainian, I'm Polish. I said: 'Hello, Lord Ainz. My name is Stanisław Wójcik. I'm from Poland.' I guest I'm a Pole with Russian and Ukrainian heritage...triple Slav. Anyway I'm from the True Emperor's Liberation Front also known as the Emperor's Partisans...but I am now known as Xarian. We will make the enemy's day a living hell! We will.."

***meanwhile in Suzuki Satoru's currently "still not entirely sure what the fuck just happened an hour ago"-ish mind:**

_Man, it's just like when I first got stuck in New World. I've never heard of Warhammer 40,000 before. Sounds like Star Wars's younger metalhead bother.. At least I can be honest with these guys. I don't have to put up a facade. They're normal people..._

"And then if me and the other Emperor's Partisans are lucky...we will snort cocaine off their dead bodies and my brothers and sisters can use them to perform necrophilia before we eat them! Just letting you know that me, Nordo, Aganar, the Skull Hunters, the Brood Monks, and the Emperor's Partisans are all cannibals. And some of the Emperor's Partisans are necrophiliacs...just letting you know ahead of time...just kidding about the necrophilia and cocaine parts...We're just cannibals...don't worry we executed and ate all the child molesters."

_Well...uhhh mostly normal...that was WAY too much info...at least they got a sense of humor...even though it's a morbid, fucked up sense of humor...wait...I just remembered...they have entire armies with them who think I'm some kinda fucking demon Jesus! WhyWhyWhyWhYWHY! I dunno ANYTHING about where they're fro- Oh yeah I forgot. I can just ask the six guys I'm talking to right now...wait why didn't I think of that before...eh...oh well._

The final Past dweller wearing a red cloak and hook wearing a gasmask stepped forward. "I'm Masaru Hwang but call me Osarius I'm from the Church of a Thousand Eyes...part of the Free Systems Coalition." He spoke with a British accent. "Depite my accent, I was born south Korea but I lived in Japan for a majority of my life, migrated to the USA...annnnnd that's all."

"I see but Valek...could you answer a few more questions for me? First: what's with the cannibalism? And why do Xarian and Nordo act so...er...well...uh...insane."

**{Author's note: holyscythe was curious as to why the Past Dwellers are insane and why Aganar, Nordo, Xarian, and their respective militias are all cannibalistic. Well it's sorta tied to Warhammer 40,000 lore... and a tiny bit of Dead Space Lore with Nordo so I'll do my best in summarizing the countless 40k lore videos I've watched. Warning: may take a while.}**

Valek glanced at his fellow scifi-nerds-turned-psychotic-space-pirates. "Oh! Right...well...the Warp."

"Um...the what?" Ainz asked.

"Do you prefer a half assed explanation or a long detailed one similar to an online lore video?" Valek asked.

"The latter...I'm new to this after all." Ainz response

"M'Kay, You're the Overlord..." Valek said as he began to slowly pace around the room to add dramatic effect.

"It's an essential piece of Warhammer 40,000 lore. Is an alternate dimension made up of raw psychic energy. It's also the source of psychic power for all of the sentient races of the Warhammer 40k setting. Psykers can Tap into the warp and perform amazing abilities one would consider magic. It's also home to the Dark Gods and their daemons. Khorne the Blood God, Tzeentch the Changer of Ways, Nurgle the Plaguefather, and Slaanesh the Dark Prince are worshipped by those five armies outside."

Dekkelen chimed in. "Man, they REALLY like you, Ainz. Well...What with the groveling and all...Anyway the Warp functions differently from the material realm."

It basically says 'fuck yo' mama, fuck yo' sister, and fuck yo' grandma!' to the laws of physics." Nordo added.

Valek continued. "The Warp is used by humans, Orks, and Tau as a means of long Faster-than-light-space-travel. Warp travel shortens the trip from point A to point B. It's the job of psykers called Navigators to steer the ship through the Warp. Kinda like currents in the ocean. But on to what this has to do with us Past Dwellers being little fucked in the head...The Warp may give the middle finger to physics but it has to fallow certain logical laws...these laws are primarily defined by what happening in the material realm. If the universe was like it was prior to the Big Bang and was the nothing-est nothing that has ever not existed, then the warp would ALSO be a nothing-est nothing that has ever not existed. The Warp can be shaped and it can shape us."

"M'kay." Said Ainz. "Warp reflects the material universe, go on."

_Damn...pretty complex lore...maybe said lore's complexity drove 'em nuts?_

"Simple emotions could be compared to ripples in a pond." Xarian said. "For example, anger at a group of video game devs for not addressing hackers in your favorite mmo and then banning folks who called out the devs for it...small ripple, barely noticeable...Murdering the devs and their innocent family in public with a sandpaper dildo?...big ripple, dude."

Valek continued. "The galaxy is filled with war, hatred, violence, and madness."

"Sooo...the warp became super hell?" Ainz inquired .

"Yup. Being directly exposed to the warp or to even look at it will drive a mortal insane." Answered Osarius. "And can cause mutations...or in OUR case, disfigurement. I mean All six of us look all fucked up! I took warpfire to the face for 9 seconds." Osarius removed his gasmask to reveal his face which looked similar to that of a burn victim.

Aganar then pointed at his lacerated face. "These slashes appeared on my face within 8 fuckin' seconds. Now I look like that one demon possessed guy from Event Horizon n' shit."

Nordo unholstered a pair of large tweezers. He then squeezed a bump on his neck and the head of a maggot emerged. "My skin rotted and started growing theses lil' sumbitches within 7 seconds." He explained as he yanked the parasite from his neck and ate it. Ainz was certain that if he were still human and not undead, he would have thrown up.

Xarian removed his helmet to reveal his ENTIRE head been flayed! "It was only 6 seconds before I lost control of my arms. Literally ripped the skin right off my own body from the waist up with my bare hands. Valek ended up with a migraine on steroids as an eight pointed star emerged on his forehead and Dekkelen started hallucinating while his skin turned permanently pale. After it was all over, we all passed out. The cannibalism is due to the traits of our respective gods. The Emperor's Partisans eat the flesh of fallen enemies or eat them alive because it's taboo and perverse. It's like a guilty pleasure of sorts. Skull Hunters cannibalize because they believe they'll gain the spiritual strength from the enemy warriors they devour. Brood monks originally used cannibalism upon enemy dead reluctantly to survive but became addicted to it. All 3 militias use it as a psychological warfare tactic."

_Guess Entoma gets to share her meals _Ainz thought.

Valek finished off by saying: "Well, insanity _IS _a specific theme in 40k so looking back...I'm not surprised."

"Y'know what they say: 'Sanity...is for the WEAK!'" joked Aganar quoting a chaos line from The Real Time Strategy games _Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War 1 and 2_

Dekkelen decided to give them something to do with the imperial prisoners aboard their flagship….

"Um..Lord Ainz-"

"Dude, just call me Suzuki."

"Well I was wonderin' something."

"Yeah?"

"Can you give us and our commanders an opportunity to visit Demiurge's Happy Farm?"

"uhh….Sure but

—

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ORKZ HAVE BAD GRAMMAR!**

*meanwhile*

"ALRIGHT YA GITS! WE'Z ALL KNOW DA TRAITOR GUARD IZ IN DAT...er...PLACE BACK DERE! WE'Z DA 'EADSMASHA CLAN AND WE'Z GUNNA KILL ALL DEM CHAOS SPIKY BOYS AND DEN WE'Z GUNNA KILL DIS NEW BOSS UV DERES..er...right, boss?"

Boss Uberkilla Skullface looked at the Nob and rolled his eyes. "Shut up! Not yet, stupid! We dunno wot deyz got waitin' fer us! Mork is Kunnin'! Remember dat! Actually you'z gettin' annoyin'! You'z a shitty Nob so what're ya good for 'cept dyin'!"

He then grabbed the Nob and crush his Head.

The Warboss looked at the other orks.

"We'z gonna start small. I don't wanna waste too many boyz on a zoggin' tomb. I needz 'em fer me Waaagh! Send a grot fighta to fly ovuh dere n' scout ahead! Then when the grot comes back...or gets shot down, hit 'em with a wave fightas n' Bommaz! Den pound 'em wit artillery! Den'z we can get stuck in...bring more dakka...deres not 'nuff dakka fer dis fight! Is time to krump the chaos just like we krumped da Brimlocks and just like we krumped dem fake orkz livin on dis planet fer spellin' da word 'ork' wrong...it's spelled wit a 'k' not a zoggin' 'c'! I'm givin' you lot 2 weeks to get an attack force ready. Be sure to send da Wildboyz and dem wild grots we'z got with us. But furst...get da 'Eadshamsha Clan's Air Waaagh on da horn NOW! I'm gonna need some Flyboyz to give us some air support fer dis fight. And have da Mekboyz get da big Tellyportas ready. We'z can Tellyport infantry 'n vehicles just a few miles near dat Tomb and Dey can wait dere fer me signal."

Skullface's subordinates just stared idiotically.

"OI! YOU WAITIN' FER BOSS GHAZGHKULL OR DA BEAST OR SOMETHIN'!? GET FRAKKIN' MOVIN' N' GET TO WORK! YA DUMB SQUIG ZOGGIN' BASTARDS!

*A week later*

"So you're saying that the force that you literally obliterated not too long ago was the half of the Royal Empire's few remaining military forces?" Ainz asked while metaphorically raising a nonexistent, imaginary eyebrow.

Lord enforcer nodded enthusiastically. "That is correct…._sir_." Valek put emphasis on the word "sir" to remind Ainz that is far as those who were in the dark were concerned… He was their commanding officer. "I am glad that Demiurge came up with the idea of building underground fortifications with Mare's assistance. It's not like somebody would be stupid to conduct an assault upon Nazarick and on, right!?"

Osarius glared at him in complete shock. "Don't jinx it. Aren't you forgetting the-"

Suddenly all of the Past Dwellers' vox channels (radios) came to life with sounds of orders issued to all five militias. Some were panicked, some were stoic, some were enraged, and some were just downright excited.

" Oh Frak! Ork naval aircraft inbound! Both fighters and bombers! Bastards are head right for the Tomb! Man those Hydras, Holy Oath! Double time! For the Dark Gods!"

"Damn Greenskin scum! Make those flying piles of junk plummet into the ground! Blood for the Blood God!"

"Alert. Alien aircraft detected. Xenos of origin: Ork. In the name of the Changer of Ways, initiate antiaircraft protocol."

"Fungal aliens attack from the sky! Heheheheh….Fill the sky with entropy and bring them low.

"Enemy aircraft spotted! What a day! What a lovely day! Praise the Dark Prince! HAHAHAHA! BURN THEM IN THEIR SHITTY PLANES!"

Nordo broke the following silence. "OK I _KNOW _that Emperor's partisan was touchin' himse-"

"Shut up Nordo." Valek interrupted as he listened in and then began laughing.

Ainz jaw was wide open in shock. "Wait! We're being attacked already!?"

"Yeah, but don't worry….." assured Valek. "A lot of our AA defenses shot most of the bastards down and almost all of their bombs got deflected by some sort of magic shielding…. Maybe that was your doing. whatever that is not important right now. We need to head outside and assess the situation." Ainz, the Past Dwellers, the NPCs, and the Traitor Guard generals all met outside among the deafening sound of enemy airstrikes as well as artillery fire hurled back and forth between the 'Eadsmashas and the Renegades.

*meanwhile behind Ork lines*

Uberkilla Skullface was more than a little pissed. "WAT DA ZOG!? Why'z dat Tomb still standin'!?" He smacked another Ork to vent his frustrations. "Bah! Dey'z usin's some weird stuff datz makin' dah place dakka-proof. Ah zog it. Tell da artillery ta open up n' tell da planes ta keep hitin' 'em. It'z time to get stuck in, boyz! To da Tellyportaz, ladz!"

*Back to you, Nazarick…*

Ainz was a little worried about this. The Great Tomb of Nazarick was the cherished the sanctuary that he and his friends in YGGDRASIL Online used as an escape from the post-apocalyptic dystopian shithole that was planet Earth in the year 2138

After Osarius had told him of the other five Warhammer 40k factions now vying for control of the New World, the thought of losing the place to the warmongering Cockney accented Orks was not only unbearable but also sounded a bit embarrassing. They didn't sound too threatening despite the fact that the past dwellers seemed to take them extremely seriously.

_I think the traitor guard are being a little too paranoid. The other four factions sound pretty dangerous but these dudes sound fucking hilarious! I mean sure, they wiped out the new world's orcs in an absolute genocide but come on! Their grammar is shit and the way how they spell things sounds like a satire of a British accent. Not to mention their vehicles and weapons sound like they could fall apart just by coughing on them. The Chaos clearly have the technological advantage._

Whilst being worried about the embarrassment that could be felt at losing to what he considered to be a minor threat, Ainz was curious about meeting the head honchos of each of the five Militias. His thoughts were interrupted you noticed that Valek was waiting for him to break the silence. Ainz cleared his not-throat and on his best "Overlord" face (despite him not even having a physical face)

"What is the situation?" Newly appointed Demon Jesus calmly asked.

Commander in charge of the Skull Hunters Combat Regiment answered. The guy kinda looked like a rich pirate but without the hat. Valek told Ainz he was called Rorick the Bloodbather. Rorick let out a frustrated sigh. "Ork infantry and Vehicles are now charging at the tomb from the southeast." He muttered pointing at a bunch of red dots on a holographic map approaching the tomb. A large four armed crouched bipedal creature wearing what looked like flayed human skin on its back hissed. At the same time everyone heard a voice in their heads. This was how the creature communicated. He was known to the Brood Monks Brotherhood as the Swampfather because the swamps of the Brotherhood's original homeworld is where he and his followers originally dwelt. "Lord Demiurge suggested that we inquired to you about having our forces dig in ,waiting for the greenskins to approach and then ambushing them at range, thus denying them the advantage of close combat. Do you approve of this action?"

Ainz was on the verge of freaking out. Experienced generals were looking to him for guidance while an enemy was attacking them! What was he going to do? Then he remembered the six aces up his sleeve standing right beside him. "Er…..Just a sec" He then turn to Valek. "Little help?"


	6. UPDATE: DON'T WORRY STILL WORKING ON IT

I'm still working on this story. still working on the next chapter. just going through a bit of writer's block.


End file.
